Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: A collection of drabbles all using prompts from the HHC Drabble Club
1. We'll trade, how about that? I give you

"Give me back my book," Lily said, for the millionth time, closing her eyes.

"We'll trade, how about that? I give you the book, and you give me a kiss," James said, looking up from the book.

"What? No! Why are you even reading my book? You don't even _like_ reading," she said, her brow furrowing and her face turning red. James chuckled, which caused her to blush even further.

"I do like reading, Evans. I'm sad you would think otherwise."

"Well between playing Quidditch and harassing me for a date, I didn't think you'd have time for any reading."

"That is true. That doesn't mean I don't like to read when I have the chance. Now then, that kiss?"

"But-"

"I still have your book, Evans."

Lily sighed in exasperation. She really needed that book back; it was borrowed from the library. After blinking her eyes hard, she got up and went over to James.

"Let's get this over with, Potter," she growled.

Closing her eyes, she leaned in and barley brushed her lips against his before pulling away. A triumphant grin on his face, James gave Lily back her book before turning to Sirius and pumping his hand in the air.

* * *

 **Prompt used: "We'll trade, how about that? I give you the book, and you give me a kiss."**

 **211 words**


	2. Photo Frame

The photo frame near his bed held a picture of him and his brother. It wasn't a magical portrait; it didn't even move, but it reminded Lorcan that the two of them were young once, him and Lyasander.

After his brother died, Lorcan looked through all of their pictures. There _had_ to be a recent picture of two of them, but there wasn't and Lorcan was reminded once again of their broken relationship. The most recent picture he had of the two of them was one taken by their mum on a Muggle camera, of them standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, eleven years old, about to go to Hogwarts. Before they were sorted and separated.

The photo frame near his bed held so much more than a picture for Lorcan.

* * *

 **Using the prompt 'photo frame'**

 **Word count: 135**


	3. She was deadly on a good day, you really

Rose was a very dangerous enemy. She was deadly on a good day, and you _really_ didn't want to meet her on a bad day. Anger had built up inside of her, anger that made her heart turn cold. Her eyes used to have green mixed in with the brown, but it was lost, her eyes becoming dark. Her intelligent mind had become twisted, being used for evil.

She didn't used to be dangerous when she was younger, but she wasn't the same person she was when she was younger. Grief had made her grow up too fast.

And that wasn't fair.

* * *

 **Used the prompt 'She was deadly on a good day, you really didn't want to meet her on a bad day'**

 **Word count: 106**


	4. Maybe one day it would be different

Albus hated the Wizarding World.

He had never felt that way before, but he had never felt any romantic feeling toward a guy before.

In the Wizarding World, he felt as if he didn't rights. He felt as if he was trapped. He felt scared of who he truly was.

Maybe one day it would be different, but that day was not today and Albus hated the Wizarding World for it.

* * *

 **Used 'Maybe one day it would be different.'**

 **Word count: 72**


	5. Quidditch, anyone?

"Quidditch, anyone?" Bill asked.

All of her brothers (minus Percy) stood up and made their way outside to play.

"I want to join!" Ginny said, cheerful, standing up with her brothers.

Fred made a face at her. "Sorry, Gin. You're too young."

Her brothers all left, leaving her alone to sit on the couch with a indignant huff.

If Ron was old enough to play, so was she. She would show them that she was just as capable as them to play Quidditch. She would show them all.

* * *

 **Used "Quidditch, anyone?"**

 **Word count: 89**


	6. Bed

Ron's bed was _his_. It was the first thing he owned that was truly his; he didn't share it with someone, like he shared his room, and it wasn't passed down from his older brothers, like all of his already-worn clothes. Ron's bed was all his. It was the place where he could escape if the bustle of his house got too much. It was the place where he felt safe at night. It was the place where he wanted to stay in the morning, covered in blankets, feeling warm.

It was the place that was his.

* * *

 **Used 'Bed'**

 **Word count: 102**


	7. Want to play a game?

Albus knew he was in trouble the moment Scorpius pulled out an empty butterbeer bottle.

"Want to play a game?" he said, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Albus arched an eyebrow and asked Scorpius, "What game?"

"It's a Muggle game I learned. It called spin the bottle." Scorpius picked up the bottle and walked over to Albus. "You spin it and then you have to kiss the person it lands on."

"But there's no one here besides us. How would that work?"

Scorpius looked around their dormitory as if just realizing they were alone.

"Well that makes things easier. We don't even have to use the bottle."

Before Albus could register what was happening, Scorpius pressed his lips against Albus's. Albus's arms flailed wildly before he realized how _right_ it felt, Scorpius's lips against his.

Albus melted into the kiss.

* * *

 **Used '"Want to play a game?"'**

 **Word count: 147**


	8. Shower

In Percy's opinion, the was no better feel than a shower. It was refreshing to feel the water dripping down him, even if it was after all of his siblings and it was freezing cold.

It gave him time to think about everything. His days were busy, but it the shower, it was his time.

* * *

 **Used 'shower'**

 **Word count: 56**


	9. Falling in love was the easiest thing sh

Falling in love was the easiest thing she had ever done, but having her heart broken was the hardest. She knew that he was rude in some cases, even downright mean sometimes, but he had passed the line. She knew now that he didn't like her, that he never would. She cursed herself for thinking that they could work. Friends becoming something more? It was only in the movie she had seen where that could happen. She knew that now.

And now she was silently wiping away her tears.

* * *

 **Used 'Falling in love was the easiest thing she had ever done.'**

 **Word count: 90**


	10. Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield

_Today is where your book begins_

 _The rest is still unwritten_

* * *

Lily's story was far from over when she graduated Hogwarts.

She was dating James Potter, possibly the worst decision of her life (or maybe the best; she couldn't decide). She already knew that he wanted them to get married, from snooping in his head boy room, but he was waiting until the right time. Lily was fine with getting married and having a family, it would just be crazy. Plus, Sirius and James didn't show any signs of not being friends, and the two of them were a pain in the arse.

No, Lily's story didn't end when she graduated Hogwarts. It was just beginning.

* * *

 **Used ''Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield'.**

 **Word count: 110**


	11. My best friend is the man who in wishin

Lily Potter was the most caring person Albus knew. His own sister had high respect in his book.

When she would see you in the hall she would smile at you and ask you how you were doing and actually _cared_ about your answer.

Usually, the younger sibling looked up to the older one, but Albus looked up at Lily.

Not physically, though. No matter how caring Lily was, she would always be short.

* * *

 **Used '"My best friend is the man who in wishing me well wishes it for my sake." by Aristotle.'**

 **Word count: 74**


	12. Brilliant

When Professor Binns was alive, he was the best and the most brilliant teacher. He would bring fun ways to get his students engaged in History of Magic. History of Magic used to be everyone's favorite subject.

But then he started to get older. As Professor Binns got older, his fun classes became less fun and more boring. People started to fall asleep in his class or didn't come at all.

Professor Binns never stopped teaching, though. He loved it, bringing knowledge to young minds. He vowed to never stop teaching, he vowed to keep on doing the thing he loved.

 _Forever._

* * *

 **Used 'brilliant'**

 **Word count: 104**


	13. Stop procrastinating, and get it done m

Late on Saturday, Sirius picked up his potions book for the first time that day. The Gryffindor common room was deserted except for Remus and Sirius, who was trying to power though his potions essay. Which he hadn't started.

"I should get this done," Sirius said, sighing.

"So stop procrastinating, and get it done mate!" Remus told him.

Sirius looked offended. "I'm not procrastinating! I've been busy with other stuff," Sirius insisted.

"Like sitting on the same chair all day, not moving except for food?"

"Touché," Sirius responded before finally picking up his quill and starting to write.

* * *

 **Used "Stop procrastinating, and get it done mate!"**

 **Word count: 101**


	14. Brainy's the new sexy by Irene Adler i

When she read, she had this look on her face that Scorpius absolutely loved. He wanted to go to her, when he saw her reading, and kiss her all over.

When she answered a question in class, she made Scorpius go crazy. In class she just showed everyone how smart she was and it made him want to lie down with her and explore her brain- and her body.

When she corrected him, he wanted to tell her how right she was, how right they would be, together.

There was nothing more beautiful to Scorpius than Rose acting brainy, because to him, brainy was the new sexy.

* * *

 _i'm sorry_

 **Used "Brainy's the new sexy" by Irene Adler in Sherlock BBC**

 **Word count: 107**


	15. No, please, please don't kill me Pleas

Draco had never been more scared in his entire life. Drake had also never had screwed up so badly.

He was already shaking from the hundred 'Crucio's' thrown at him. He tried to hold on the real world and he tried to remember who he was and why he was here, but with every curse he was slipping. He thought he was going insane. He probably was right.

And now, his father was standing over him, his wand pointed at Draco's heart. His own father would finish the job.

"No," Draco croaked. "Please, please don't kill me. Please, I'll do anything."

His father steadied his wand and Draco wondered if that was an 'I'm sorry' his father mouth at him, before he was engulfed in green and the world went white.

* * *

 **Used "No, please, please don't kill me. Please, I'll do anything."**

 **Word count: 136**


	16. Holy Circe

Lily's breath got stuck in her throat. Was her brother kissing-? She knew for sure that it was her brother, and she was pretty sure she knew who the other person was, but her brain couldn't register it.

Was her brother kissing Scorpius Malfoy?

"Holy Circe," she whispered, watching them kiss. They looked as if they already knew each other so well, that it couldn't have been their first kiss.

Holding her breath to not make a sound, Lily slowly backed out of the corridor, thinking over what she just saw.

* * *

 **Used "Holy Circe."**

 **Word count: 94**


	17. Shit

"Shit... I just remembered."

"What?" James looked at Sirius.

"I didn't do my Transfiguration homework. I just remembered that I was going to do it last night and well... I didn't."

"Mate, she's going to kill you."

"Yup." Sirius gulped. "Wish me luck."

* * *

 **Used "Shit..."**

 **Word count: 46**


	18. Desk

The seat near the fire was Scorpius's favorite place. It even had it's own little desk for him to use and it seemed to get cozier the more he sat in it.

He was the outsider in his year, the Gryffindor who was supposed to be a Slytherin. He could tell that even his own dad resented him, just a little bit. His chair was his safe place.

And then someone was sitting in it when he got to the common room one afternoon.

It was Scorpius's seventh year and he was walking into the Gryffindor common room with Albus when he saw a figure in his seat. The person looked small, like a first year, but Scorpius felt possessive.

That seat was _his._ It was his and no one could take it away from him. He had claimed it and no one else could have it until he left Hogwarts.

He was about to lash out at the young first year when he remembered the first time _he_ sat in that seat.

* * *

 _Scorpius was a first year and he was scared. He had just got sorted into Gryffindor and he knew his dad wanted a Slytherin son. He sat down in the common room and started to cry until he heard a scoff beside him.  
_

 _A bigger kid, a seventh year, had sat down next to him._

 _"Why are you crying? And why here?"_

 _Scorpius sniffled and looked up at the older boy.  
_

 _"This is my house."_

 _"Which question was that an answer to?"_

 _"Both," Scorpius responded before starting to cry again. "And now my dad hates me!"_

 _The seventh year scoffed again and picked up Scorpius._

 _"One," he said while walking. "I'm sure your dad doesn't hate you. And two, this is a much more comfortable place to cry." The older boy sat Scorpius down in a big comfy chair near the fire._

 _"Hey kid," The other guy said, leaning down to Scorpius's level. "whatever you're crying about, I'm sure it'll be fine in the end. I'm Evan. If you need help for anything this year, you can call for me. And if I'm not here, you can always go to this chair. It can be yours."_

 _Scorpius nodded, sobering up a little bit._

 _"Thank you," he said like the polite boy he was raised as. "I'm Scorpius."_

 _Evan got up and saluted him._

 _"Have fun with the chair."_

* * *

Scorpius wondered if he could really act that mean, when all of the older years acted nice to him when he was a first year.

Scorpius turned to Albus and pointed towards their usual seats.

"Let's sit somewhere else. Looks like our seats are taken. Hope they enjoy the chair."

Scorpius and Albus found some new seats that weren't nearly as comfortable as the seat near the fire, but Scorpius smile, knowing that it was time for him to pass the chair on to someone, like Evan passed it on to him.

* * *

 **Used 'desk'**

 **Also for the Quidditch Pitch, using 'seat'**

 **Word count: 507**


	19. Tears

I was dead. But I was going to wake up, if Rose's logic was right- which it usually was.

"Let's go," Rose said, looking over at me and Scorpius. She grabbed my left hand and Scorpius's right and together, we jumped.

I opened my eyes and gasped. It felt like I was burning. Being dead sucked, but coming back alive? That was worse. I sat up, looking around the Great Hall. I heard a gasp and saw Lily sitting a few feet away.

"Lily," I croaked. Death could make your throat dry.

"Albus?" I nodded. She looked to my left and shook her head. "Rose? Scorp? How? But you guys were dead."

"Were," Scorpius said. "But we're not now. Where is everyone?" Looking around, I saw Scorpius had a point. The room was almost empty, except for Lily, some other assorted healers, and- I realized with a lurch- dead bodies.

"Fighting. The war didn't stop just because you guys died. It's far from over. The Death Eaters have actually decided to be courteous for once and have agreed to do all fighting outside. They actually respect the dead, surprisingly."

I nodded gravely and then noticed a tear fall down Lily's cheek. She sniffed. I also noticed that she was clutching someone's hand. Someone's dead hand. The person's dead body was right behind her, so I wasn't sure who the hand belonged to.

"Lily?" I asked cautiously. "Who's hand are you holding?" That only caused her to grip the hand tighter.

"Lils?" Scorpius said, getting up. Only he could get away with calling her that. He looked behind her and his entire face dropped. "Oh my god."

"Scorpius? Who...?" I got up and walked over to them. The face didn't register in my mind, because it couldn't be true. How could it be true? The concept of death was always true to me, but it didn't apply to _him._ Until now. I dropped down to the floor beside Lily and couldn't even cry. I felt numb. "James."

I looked back at Lily, knowing how close the two were, and in that moment, I saw the life leave her eyes, even though she wasn't dead.

I felt someone put an arm around my shoulder- Rose, probably- and then the tears came.

"No," I said, getting up and wiping my face. "No, this isn't happening. He's not dead."

"Albus," Rose said, in her pitying voice. I looked up at her slowly backing away. There were tears tracing her cheeks.

"He's. Not. Dead." I starting to back away, silent tears coming from my eyes. "I'm going to go out there, and he's going to be right on the front lines, still fighting. And then we're going to win, and he's going to be alive. Everyone's going to be alive." It was hitting me like a freezing cold shower, that everyone could die in this battle.

I backed away more and then stopped when I felt something under my foot that wasn't floor. I slowly turned around and looked down, scared of what I would see. I stepped on the hair of Diane Carney, a Slytherin in my year. I felt sick. Shaking my head, I backed away, pausing when I bumped into something. It was the head of Richard Langhart, a Ravenclaw in James's year. I choked and shut my eyes tight.

I felt someone's arms thrown around my neck and I knew I was Lily, from her smell. I slightly marveled at the fact that she still smelled like apples, even through a war, but I mostly just held onto her. I couldn't lose both of my siblings. She pulled away and lifted my chin up, while she gently opened my eyes again.

"Come on. We've got a war to win." She pulled out her wand. "For James."

I nodded and brought out my own wand. "For James."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Prompt used: Tears**

 **Also for the QP: In that moment, I saw the life leave her eyes, even though she wasn't dead.**

 **Word count: 675**


	20. So oops?

James was in so much trouble. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his dad to come. He wasn't intaking anything McGonagall was saying, but he assumed it was the same old speech; 'I can't believe you would do this' 'Disgrace to our- your- house' 'Worse than your namesakes' etcetera, etcetera.

A knock at the door interrupted McGonagall's lecture.

"Come in," McGonagall said, anger seeping from her voice. A man with messy black hair, emerald eyes and circle glasses. James grinned at him.

"Hi Dad… So... oops?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not 'oops'. You can't become an animagus by accident. What animal, by the way?"

"Harry!" McGonagall reprimanded.

"A dog. Like Sirius," James answered anyway. Harry gave a nod of appreciation.

"Nice choice, but it was still _incredibly_ dangerous. You could've been stuck with a dog tail or something like that! You need to stop doing dangerous things. Harmless pranks are okay, but not dangerous things."

"What else have I done that's dangerous?" James challenged his father.

"Becoming an illegal animagus," Harry stared.

"Yet I'm perfectly okay. What _else_ , other than that?"

"Piercing your ear this summer. You could have poked a hole right through your ear."

James smacked his forehead. "That's what a piercing _is_ , Dad. And if you'd actually let me wear the earring, it would look fucking awesome."

"Mr. Potter, would please refrain from using the term ' _fucking awesome_ ' in my office?" McGonagall asked. James ignored her.

"And besides, I practiced piercing on my belly button first."

"You what?" Harry was incredulously.

James lifted up his shirt to reveal a small silver piercing on his navel. Upon seeing his father's surprised look, he added, "I know, it's terrible. I should've done one on my nose instead. This one almost went wrong. Teddy had to help me with magic."

Harry rubbed his temple. "Teddy- okay. Did he also help you with your hair?" Harry pointed at James's turquoise-streaked hair.

"Well _yeah._ It's Teddy's shade of blue. Besides it doesn't matter that I have mostly blue hair. It's not dangerous, it's not against Hogwarts rules- I looked it up-" James winked at McGonagall. "-and according to Mum, I'm 'embracing my inner creativity.'"

"What about that choker on your neck? It could, well, _choke_ you."

"I've told you, aesthetic."

"I still don't understand what that is."

"Who does, really?"

"Well it doesn't matter that you've done all of _that._ " Harry motioned to James's entire body. James rolled his eyes. "We're here to talk about you becoming an illegal animagus. Why would you even do this in the first place?"

"Dad. You named me after James Potter and Sirius Black. What did you except to happen? I _don't_ try some of the things they did. You're the one who even told me about them being animagi. Don't blame me. Besides, you can't make someone not become an animagus. Can you?" James looked from his father to McGonagall, concern showing on his face for the first time.

"No, you cannot," McGonagall said. "But we can still punish you. I'd say detention until school is over,-"

"Another six _months_ of detention?"

"-two-hundred points from Gryffindor,-" James squeaked indignantly. "-and no extra curricular activities for the rest of the school year."

"No Quidditch?"

"And you will have to give me that clever map of yours, so I can keep an eye on you." James stared at the older woman.

"How do you know I even have the map?"

"It's in your pocket, isn't it?" McGonagall held out a hand. James gritted his teeth.

"James," Harry warned. "give it to her, or I will have to get you mother involved with your punishment."

James narrowed his eyes, but ended up groaning and putting the map into McGonagall's hand, after a staring contest with his father.

"Can I go now?"

McGonagall and Harry exchanged a look before McGonagall nodded.

James walked out of the headmistress's office and looked around.

"Fred!" he called. "I know you're here somewhere." A snickering Fred came into view from behind a pillar.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. You're so lucky I didn't rat you out as well. And I had to give her 'the map'. Lucky that I was carrying one of ours. You still have the original, right?"

Fred nodded and together the two boys walked down the corridor, laughing with each other.

* * *

 **Used "So... oops?"**

 **Also for the QP, using "Hi Dad..."**

 **Word count: 763**


End file.
